The present application relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate and a substrate manufacturing system that are suitable for manufacturing a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate or the like used for an organic EL (electroluminescence) display or a liquid crystal display, and a method of manufacturing a display using thereof.
Currently, in an FPD (Flat Panel Display), the size is jumboized, the resolution is improved, and the wiring density is improved. Accordingly, the yield of a TFT substrate is lowered, and a defect repair (laser repair) step is virtually necessary. For example, in a TFT substrate for an organic EL display, a plurality of potential supply wirings exist in addition to a signal wiring and a scanning wiring. Thus, the wiring density in the pixel is improved, and the pixel structure is extremely complicated. Meanwhile, in a TFT substrate for a liquid crystal display, the size of the display has been jumboized and the pixel resolution has been improved assuming a level equal to that of a plasma display. Accordingly, the number of defects per panel is increased, resulting in a disadvantage that the yield is largely lowered.
In the result, tact time necessary for the defect repair step is increased. Thus, many repair devices and many operators are necessitated. In addition, as it is now, most part of the tact time is spent on repair operation time by the operators. Therefore, the investment cost necessary for the defect repair step is largely increased. To reduce the investment cost, it is strongly aspired to reduce the tact time of the defect repair step.
In the past, to address the increased tact time of the defect repair step resulting from the human operators' work, for example, as described in Japanese Patent No 3051623, an automatic repair method has been proposed. In the automatic repair method, pattern matching is made for a TFT shape pattern, and determination is made whether or not repair is to be made. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-221974, a method of automatically selecting the repair method based on a relative position of a defect is described.
However, the existing method described in Japanese Patent No. 3051623 is limited to repair of the TFT. Therefore, in the existing method, the defect repair step is not able to be automated for defects in wiring patterns other than the TFT that account for a large share of defects.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-221974, the defect is extracted based on only an optical inspection result. Thus, it is extremely difficult to select only the critical defect as electric short circuit. Further, in case of repairing all defects, the repair tact time is significantly increased. Further, in the method of selecting the repair procedure considering only the relative position of the defect, an immense database is demanded. In the result, the selection success rate of the repair procedure is lowered, and thus the repair step is hardly automated.